The Tears of an Angel
by Aida Mizunari
Summary: Balas dendam terhadap kematian ayahnya tinggal selangkah lagi setelah menemukan permata pandora yang menjadi targetnya, namun langkahnya nyaris terhenti. Ada yang benar-benar harus dia lindungi sebelum melakukan balas dendamnya, apa itu? KaitoxAoko, Gosho Boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama-sensei, di sini author hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Happy Reading ^^

**Warning **: Typo, OOC, kosakata tidak rapi.

* * *

><p>The Tears of Angel<p>

_Chapter I : Permata yang Harus Dilindungi_

_23 September, 23.45 p.m_

Di bawah naungan sang rembulan, dia menatap kosong bentangan langit penuh dengan bintang. Tak terasa sudah setahun Kaito menjadi seorang Kaitou KID, demi mencari identitas pembunuh orang yang sangat dia kagumi, ayahnya, Toichi Kuroba sekaligus pesulap terkenal dan seorang pencuri dengan kode internasional 1412.

Sungguh, awalnya dia tak ingin melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu, namun demi mencari tahu siapa pembunuh ayahnya. Dia sudah mengetahui organisasi pembunuh ayahnya dan tujuan organisasi itu.

_Permata Pandora._

Akhirnya, hari ini dia sudah tau permata mana yang dia incar. Sembari meneguk coklat panas dengan tangannya yang memegang handphone "Violet Symphony …. Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah menemukan permata ini. Di Tokyo!" pikirannya langsung melayang ke masa awal ia mencuri. Ia pernah mencuri "Blue Birthday" dan…

"Ternyata, permata yang dimiliki orang tua itu ada 3 jenis dan salah satunya terdapat pandora. _Baka_." Ucapnya sambil tertawa getir. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian dimana dia tau siapa pembunuh ayahnya, saat itu, saat ulang tahun teman kecilnya –lebih tepatnya orang yang dia sayang, Aoko Nakamori.

Ah, dia merasa sangat payah jika mengingat hal itu. Kali ini otaknya bekerja lebih dari biasanya, menyiapkan rencana secara sangat matang untuk mengalahkan organisasi pembunuh ayahnya.

"Oyaji, aku akan menghancurkan permatanya serta organisasi busuk yang telah membunuhmu." Amarahnya sudah mencapai klimaksnya, sekarang orang-orang yang dia sayangi hanya tinggal teman kecilnya. Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan di Las Vegas dan Jii-chan meninggal akibat sakit jantung yang dia miliki. Dia merasa gagal untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

_24 September, 08.00 a.m_

"Woy, Kudou! Bangunlah! Tidak seperti biasanya kau malas-malasan. Apa kau ingin kembali ke tubuhmu yang lama?!" Suara dan aksen itu sukses membangunkannya dari kasur.

"Hattori! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?! Dan apa yang…" **DOOOR!** Lagi-lagi ada suara yang mampu memecah keheningan di mansion kuno itu. "_Kami-sama, izinkan aku untuk istirahat hari ini saja…_" Eluh seseorang yang bergegas lari dari kasurnya.

Ia dan orang yang dia sebut "Hattori" berlari ke sumber suara, depan mansion miliknya. Dan apa yang dilihat mereka sukses membuat mata mereka membulat sempurna. Merpati, kelinci, dan pita-pita berserakan di depan pintu. Ya, ini pasti kerjaanya.

"Oi oi, apa yang kau lakukan, KI… Kuroba?" Kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibirnya

"Selamat pagi, _Metantei-san._ Apa aksiku barusan membangunkanmu? Dan mengapa rivalmu ada disini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja! Apa maksud kedatanganmu?"

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam, tak lucu bila mereka melihat semua. Sebelum itu, bolehkan aku membawa yang ini?" tanya Kaito dengan seringai lebarnya menggendong kelinci dan masuk tanpa izin dari pemilik mansion. _Hah, cobaan apalagi yang menimpaku._ Batin tuan rumah.

"Oi Kudou, apa kau mengenal orang yang mirip denganmu itu?" tanya seorang bingung. Dia mengangguk. "Mungkin kau tak akan percaya, namun dialah sosok dibalik sang pencuri di bawah bulan… Kaitou KID." Jawab sang pemilik mansion dengan lirih.

"_NANIIII_? Kau pasti berbohong!" Teriakan dengan logat Kansai mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya kaget. "Ah, tak ada gunanya kita membicarakan hal ini. Lebih baik kita langsung bertanya padanya… OI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya sambil terkaget akibat dapur rumahnya sudah berantakan. _Kami-sama, tolong aku…_

·

·

·

"Hei, darimana kau tau kalau dia adalah Kaitou KID?" Bisik rivalnya yang mulai bersandar di sofa sang tuan rumah. Pendengaran Kaito yang tajam mampu menangkap pembicaraan antar detektif SMA itu.

"_Mou_… kau tidak asik, _Tantei_-_kun_. Aku kira detektif mampu menyimpan rahasia secara baik. Ternyata sama saja dengan lainnya." Eluh Kaito dari arah dapur

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari _The Phantom of KID._ Pendengaranmu sangat tajam. Maafkan aku sudah membongkar kedokmu di depan detektif Kansai ini." Jawab tuan rumah sambil menunjuk seorang disebelahnya. Kaito hanya merespon dengan senyum pahit.

"Oh ya Hattori, aku tau dia adalah Kaitou KID… kau masih ingat penyerbuan markas organisasi yang telah mengecilkanku beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Tanyanya kepada rivalnya yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Beberapa hari sebelum penyerbuan, dia datang ke mansion ini. Menawarkan bantuannya. Tentu saja aku memberikan syarat kepadanya, dia harus memberi tahu identitas dirinya. Dan, itu berhasil." Terang tuan rumah, rivalnya yang mendengarkan kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepada polisi? Kau akan terkenal dan dianggap sebagai satu-satunya orang yang pantas menangkap KID." Komentar lawan bicaranya dengan perlahan.

"Dia tidak akan melaporkan hal itu kepada polisi, Heiji Hattori." Kali ini Kaito yang menjawab sembari membawa nampan berisi segelas coklat panas dan dua gelas kopi hangat ke tempat kedua orang itu berada

"Karena aku memiliki kartu AS yang mampu membuatnya bungkam selama beberapa minggu." Lanjutnya disertai seringai lebar miliknya.

"Cih, anggap saja aksi tutup mulutku kepada polisi sebagai balas budi kepadamu." Kaito tersenyum lebar mendengar sang pemilik rumah yang selalu menggerutu jika disinggung hal tersebut.

"Dia sama sepertimu, langsung mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya saat aku masih berwujud Conan."

Heiji hanya menganggukan kepala. Sekarang sudah jelas apa alasan Shinichi dan KID sangat akrab.

"Lalu apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari? Kau ingin menyerahkan diri kepada polisi melalui aku? Hahaha." Ujar sang detektif dari Timur dengan nada sarkatik sambil meminum kopi yang dibawakan Kaito.

"Oi… kau memang sudah mengetahui identitasku dan sebaliknya diriku. Dan seharusnya kau yang berhutang budi padaku karena telah membantu kau menghancurkan organisasi yang mengecilkan dirimu. Dan identitasmu yang kulindungi dari pacarmu saat kau masih dalam wujud kecilmu serta…"

**CTAAK!**

Pukulan dari sang detektif Timur sukses mendarat di kepalanya. "_Itai_…. Begitukah detektif memperlakukan tamunya?" erang Kaito kesakitan. Entah makhluk halus apa yang merasuki tuan rumah hingga memukul dirinya.

"Cih, kau saja yang banyak berbicara." Dia berdecih kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau pasti sudah menerima surat tantanganku dari Nakamori-_Keibu_, kan?" Tanya sang pesulap kepada dua detektif didepannya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Sepetinya dua detektif itu paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

_Tepat saat karpet hitam tepenuhi sinar-sinar kecil bersama sang bintang besar, sang permata violet akan menampakkan dirinya di depan umum saat sang penunjuk waktu membentuk sudut 120 derajat, aku akan menampilkan pertunjukanku yang spesial dan terakhir. Jangan kau terkejut dengan penampilanku yang bermandikan bunga mawar bersama orang terkasihku. Mampukah kau melindunginya?_

_Kaitou KID_

Sang detektif bersama temannya langsung memahami hal tersebut. Namun, apa yang diinginkan pencuri itu?

Heiji membaca surat itu secara seksama dan bertanya, "Kami sudah paham isi suratmu, apa kau sengaja mengundang kami ke pertunjukan terakhirmu?"

"Tentu saja, show terakhirku tidak akan seru tanpa _tantei-kun _ah lebih tepatnya _metantei-san_ dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada kau, _tantei-han_." PLOOP! Bunga mawar biru muncul dari tangannya. Diberikannya bunga itu pada detektif Osaka. Sang tuan rumah yang duduk di samping Heiji menggelengkan kepalanya. _Seperti biasanya selalu merendah, _batinnya.

"Hanya itu? Kenapa kau repot-repot datang kemari?" Tanya detektif dari Timur, Shinichi Kudou.

"Bukan hanya itu.. Sebenarnya…" Dia menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Dilihat foto yang diberikan oleh Kaito, mata Shinichi membulat sempurna selama beberapa detik, dirinya nyaris tertipu dengan orang yang ada di foto. Mirip sekali dengan teman masa kecilnya-lebih tepatnya orang terkasihnya-, Ran Mouri

"Wah wah, sudah wajah mirip bahkan orang terkasihnya pun juga mirip!" Kalimat itu langsung meluncur bersamaan disertai tawa dari sang detektif Osaka.

"Bukan begitu!" Bentak Kaito dan Shinichi secara bersamaan. Sontak hal itu membuat Heiji semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia anak dari Nakamori-_keibu_, Aoko Nakamori. Teman masa kecilku. Aku meminta tolong kepada kalian untuk melindunginya. Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam pertunjukan terakhirku. Aku takut…" nada bicaranya mulai melemah.

"Aku takut dia melihatku seperti surat yang kukirimkan pada ayahnya." Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya. SIAL! Mengapa dia tampak lemah jika bersinggungan dengan teman masa kecilnya?

"Apa maksudmu dia melihatmu seperti dengan surat tantangan itu?" tanya Shinichi yang sekarang mulai serius. _"Ini tidak main-main, tak seperti biasanya Kuroba menjadi begini…" _Pikirnya.

"Kudou… apa kau masih belum benar-benar paham akan surat tantangan darinya?" Ejek Heiji sambil menunjuk Kaito.

Shinchi langsung membaca ulang surat tantangan dari KID. Surat itu sukses membulatkan matanya. Mana mungkin.

Tangan Shinichi mencengkram bahu Kaito yang sedari tadi menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan, "Oi, Kuroba! Kau tidak akan seperti dalam suratmu! Aku tau kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, kan?" Kaito terperenjat akibat perlakuan sang detektif dari Timur.

"Kau tidak akan seperti itu! Aku, Heiji Hattori serta sahabat ah lebih tepatnya rival akan menjadi selimutmu serta melindungi orang yang kau sayangi!" Heiji menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Kaito hanya tersenyum. Shinichi yang melihat Kaito tersenyum malah bersedih. Tak pernah dia melihat sang _Heist_ tersenyum setulus itu. _"Apa artinya dia benar-benar akan seperti surat itu? Tidak boleh!" _kata-kata itu yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Tapi apa yang membuat kau terlihat khawatir seperti itu, Kuroba?" Tanya Heiji yang penasaran. Butuh waktu cukup lama Kaito menjawab pertanyaan dari Heiji.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan menjawab, "Sebenarnya, permata yang akan kucuri adalah permata yang aku incar dan organisasi pembunuh ayahku." Dia terus menggigit bibirnya, tak mampu menahan amarahnya selama satu tahun, tangannya terus meremas celananya.

"Jadi…" Seakan paham maksud dari Kaito, Shinichi dan Heiji tidak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan mereka walau naluri detektif yang mereka miliki ingin sekali mencari informasi lebih lengkap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan menjadi selimut kalian dan… Aoko. Bukan kalian, aku hanya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk mencegahnya datang ke pertunjukanku yang terakhir." Lanjut Kaito yang meremas bajunya.

Amarah yang semakin memuncak. Itulah aura yang tampak dari mata Kaito. Setidaknya hal itu yang dapat dilihat oleh Shinichi. Walau dia bukan psikolog apalagi peramal.

_Kau sama sepertiku, tak ingin melibatkan orang yang kau sayangi. Namun, kau lebih berani dan cerdas dariku. Walau kita berbeda dari asal, namun kita sama-sama memiliki kelancangan dan rasa ingin tahu yang sama untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena kita detektif dan pencuri. _Batin Shinichi.

Kini, Shinichi menampakkan seringai khas miliknya. Heiji yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat serta apa yang akan diperbuat rivalnya.

"Ah iya, ada satu lagi permintaan dariku. Tidak merepotkan, kan?" Tanya Kaito dengan seringai lebarnya. Kali ini tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari secarik kertas yang akan diberikan untuk kedua detektif di depannya.

Setelah memberikan kertas dari kantongnya, tanpa permisi sang pesulap menuju dapur rumah Shinichi. Heiji dan Shinichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito seakan tau ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Oi, oi. Jangan menatapku seperti seorang kriminal yang sedang berbohong. Pantas saja semua orang takut saat merasakan tatapan dingin kalian." Sekarang Kaito membawakan tiga piring berisikan nasi kare buatannya.

"Kau memang seorang kriminal, KID." Komentar Shinichi singkat. "Lebih baik kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Aku tau kalau kalian belum sarapan, apalagi _Tantei-kun_ yang baru pulang pukul tiga dinihari tadi." Celetuk Kaito tanpa dosa setelah membuat kacau mansion milik Shinichi.

Pantas saja, sekarang Shinichi tau kenapa Kaito hampir tau semua aktifitas yang dilakukannya. Ada micro camera di segala sudut rumahnya. Bahkan ada pin yang didalamnya terdapat kamera kecil pemberian dari fans –yang kemungkinan itu adalah KID dengan penyamarannya dia sudah curiga sejak awal namun tak pernah mencari tau siapa dalang peletakan kamera di sudut mansionnya.

"AAAA… Aku lupa sudah membawakan hadiah khusus untukmu, _tantei-kun_. Sekarang lihatlah di dapur. Kalau tidak mau akan aku ambilkan." Kaito langsung berlari ke dapur milik Shinichi

"Apa kau main-main denganku? Tak sungkan tangan ini akan mendarat di perutmu." Ucap Shinichi disertai _deathglare_ paling mengerikan. Kaito hanya tersenyum jahil tanpa menjawab. Heiji yang melihat hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, _Tantei-han_ dan kau harus membukanya bersamaan!" Tunjuk Kaito ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi dan Heji sudah dihadapkan kotak berbungkus berwarna merah dengan pita merah muda bermotif polkadot putih.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin membukanya, akan aku ubah mansion milik _tantei-kun_ penuh dengan bebek!" Ancam Kaito yang tersenyum jahil.

Shinichi dan Heiji menghelakan nafas menuruti permintaan sang pencuri. Mereka sudah memiliki firasat buruk dan itu selalu benar.

**DOORRR!** Beberapa detik setelah bunyi itu, muka Heiji dan Shinichi sudah penuh dengan krim kue. Ah, seperti biasa firasat buruk mereka tidak pernah meleset.

"KAU! Apa kurang kau sudah membuat rumah Kudo menjadi berantakan?!" Gebrakan meja oleh Heiji sontak membuat Kaito mengambil aba-aba untuk menyelamatkan diri. "Lebih baik kau membersihkan mukamu sebelum mengejarku, _Tantei-han_." Jawab Kaito yang berlari dan melempar handuk ke Heiji dan Shinichi.

"Kurang ajar! Awas kau!" Tiba-tiba saja mansion milik Shinichi dijadikan arena untuk kejar-kejaran. Buku, kursi, bantal, bahkan bola sepak dilempar oleh Heiji yang sudah tak sabar. Kaito tetap tak mempedulikannya. Dia senang melihat Heiji dan Shinichi yang sukses dikerjai oleh dirinya.

Shinichi hanya menghelakan nafas. _Aku harus mengunci mansion setelah mereka pergi._

_25 September, 09.30 a.m, Ekoda High School_

"_OHAYOU_… KAITO!" teriakan gadis disampingnya sukses membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi di siang bolong.

"_Ahouko_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Gerutu Kaito sambil mengelus telinga kanannya.

"Soalnya… sedari tadi kau hanya tidur, aku takut kau menjadi bodoh." Ucap Aoko dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Haha, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit lelah setelah membantu kelas sebelah" Ujar Kaito untuk menenangkan Aoko. "Lagipula pelajaran kan sudah usai. Kita sudah kelas 3, _baka_."

Mendengar perkataan Kaito, semburat merah langsung muncul di muka Aoko. Betapa bodohnya dia, hampir lupa kalau mereka sudah kelas 3 bahkan hari ini akan ada Prom Night untuk kelas 3. Bicara tentang _Prom Night…_

"Nanti malam kan ada _Prom Night_, tahun ini temanya adalah pesta topeng dan berpasangan. Mmm… Apa kau…. mau… menjadi pasanganku? Lagipula… kelas kita yang belum memiliki pasangan… hanya kita berdua…" Nadanya terputus-putus karena malu untuk mengungkapnya.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu…" Kaito menjawabnya dengan ragu. Kini semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Aku mau, apa salahnya bersamamu untuk terakhir ka..." SIAL! Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya, salah bicara. _Never forget your Poker Face, Kaito._

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau apa tidak, _Bakaito_?!" nada suara itu mulai meninggi. Dia tak sabar menunggu jawaban lelaki di depannya.

"_Yabe'…_ Maksudku, jika keadaanya memaksa ya bagaimana lagi. Aku mau." Tangannya mengelus kepala teman masa kecilnya disertai seringai jahilnya.

"_Yokatta_… terimakasih Kaito!" Aoko bergegas lari dari kelas dengan sangat senang dan sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak, pembicaraan tadi terjadi di kelas yang sudah sepi. Hanya mereka berdua, itu pikir Aoko. Ternyata diluar kelas sudah banyak teman-teman kelasnya yang sengaja bersembunyi. Mereka tau kalau Aoko ingin mengajak Kaito untuk menjadi pasangannya di Prom Night nanti malam. Kaito yang masih di dalam kelas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat orang terkasihnya yang tampak bahagia. _Seandainya kau terus tersenyum seperti itu, Aoko…_

_Ekoda High School, 9.00 p.m_

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Ekoda High School menjadi ramai saat ada Prom Night. Untuk tahun ini, acara tersebut memang diadakan lebih malam karena sejak pagi hingga pukul 7 malam digunakan untuk pameran yang diadakan oleh siswa-siswi disini.

Tema tahun kali ini adalah _King and Queen_. Malam ini siswa kelas 3 akan menjadi Ratu dan Raja selama semalam. Tentu saja mereka harus berpasangan dengan kostum semenarik mungkin dan menggunakan topeng.

Banyak pasangan yang menggunakan kostum unik. Untuk malam ini, Aoko menggunakan dress putih selutut yang dibawahnya berenda warna biru muda dengan make-up natural yang sangat pas dan topeng berwarna silver yang sukses menarik perhatian Kaito. Sungguh dia lebih cantik daripada pertama kali mereka berkencan setahun lalu.

"Kaito… mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Lamunan Kaito langsung buyar setelah mendengar perkataan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk ke gedung aula." Terulas senyum manis dari Kaito. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan besi dengan sekejap.

Dalam _Prom Night_ kali ini banyak sekali acara-acara yang menarik. Penampilan dari kelas 1 dan 2 yang mampu memukau kelas 3. Ada juga kata sambutan dari guru serta kepala sekolah. Ada juga aksi sulap dari Kaito yang memang permintaan khusus dari Kaito sendiri.

Bagi Kaito, trik yang dia lakukan termasuk sederhana. Setidaknya hal itu bisa sangat menghibur para undangan yang memenuhi gedung aula. Para gadis banyak yang berteriak karena senyum Kaito yang begitu menawan. Para lelaki tidak kalah serunya karena trik Kaito yang sangat menarik. Baru sekali ini Kaito merasa senang sekali menampilkan sulap di depan teman-temannya.

"Ternyata benar kalau Kaito memang suka dengan sulap." Senyum yang terlukis di wajah Aoko dapat ditangkap oleh Kaito. _Indah sekali, seandainya aku dapat melihat senyum itu besok dan seterusnnya._ Batinnya.

"Hei, Aoko. Kamu tidak curiga saat Kaito-_kun_ menampilkan sulap terlihat mirip dengan orang yang selalu ayahmu kejar? Itu _lho_, Kaitou KID." Tanya Keiko yang berdiri disamping Aoko.

"Tidak! Apa kau menduga kalau Kaito adalah Kaitou KID? Mana mungkin! Lagi pula ayah pernah bilang kalau dia mengejar Kaitou KID hampir selama 20 tahun." Nada tegas dari Aoko mampu ditangkap oleh Kaito yang baru saja turun panggung.

_Mungkin ini saatnya, aku memang harus siap._

"Oi, _Ahouko!_ Mengapa kau melongo seperti itu? Jelek sekali dirimu!" tanpa aba-aba Aoko memukul bahu Kaito cukup keras.

"Sakit! Apa kau membenciku?" Ucap Kaito diselingi tawa oleh Keiko. Dia tau kalau Aoko dan Kaito memang teman yang sangat akrab bahkan mungkin dapat menjadi lebih dari itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, _Bakaito_!" Kini Aoko menggerutu karena dibilang jelek temannya –lebih tepatnnya orang yang dia sayangi.

"Mmm… daripada aku mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi bersama Fujima-_kun_ dulu ya! _Janeee!_" Keiko melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keadaan pun berubah menjadi canggung.

"Maafkan aku, _Ojou-san_. Sekarang ikutlah denganku." PLOOP! Mawar putih muncul dari tangan Kaito yang langsung menarik Aoko untuk keluar gedung aula.

Tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan teman kecilnya yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Heran. Kata itu yang menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini.

·

·

·

·

·

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaito? Mengapa kau membawaku ke depan kelas kita?" Tanyanya dengan bingung. Kaito hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti.

PLOOP! Kali ini bunga mawar merah yang keluar dari tangan Kaito.

"Kau ingat dengan bunga ini? Pertama kali kita bertemu di menara jam?" Kali ini Kaito terlihat sangat serius. Aoko bersandar di dinding tersenyum hangat. _Tentu saja aku mengingat hal itu, Baka. _Batin Aoko.

"Kau tau arti dari bunga ini?" Kini dia menggenggam erat tangan Aoko. "Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, perasaanku terhadapmu seperti bunga ini. Watashiwa…" ucapan Kaito mulai terbata-bata. "_Watashiwa_… _Suki da yo_, Aoko Nakamori. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening. Suasana diantara mereka sangat hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Keheningan disana terpecah dengan _liquid_ bening yang berasal dari sang gadis. Kaito yang melihat hal itu ldengan sigap mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusap liquid bening itu dari pipinya. Dia takut kalau Aoko malah akan membencinya.

"Kaito… Aku… mau… menjadi kekasihmu." Kini senyum manis tersungging di bibir kecil Aoko. Kaito yang mendengar perkataan itu memeluk Aoko yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kini tinggal satu hal yang masih terganjal di hatinya.

"Tapi, aku masih memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu, Kaito." Aoko menatap Kaito dengan ragu, dia takut apabila mimpi buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan pada waktu ini juga.

"Sebenarnya, apa kau adalah… Kaitou…KID?" tanya Aoko dengan penuh keraguan. _Ba'arou_. Apa yang sudah dia tanyakan? mana mungkin teman ah kekasihnya itu adalah Kaitou KID, orang yang sangat dia benci karena selalu mempermainkan ayahnya.

Sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin yang sekarang terdengar. Tak ada jawaban dari Kaito. Aoko tetap menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya. Dia hanya butuh jawaban pasti.

**DEG**

Pertahanan Kaito runtuh, dia sudah menduga kalau Aoko curiga akan dirinya. "Kau sudah menangkapku, _Ojou-san_." Jawab Kaito yang tersenyum pahit. Kalimat itu yang mampu merobek keheningan disana.

Aoko yang terkejut mendengar perkataan itu masih mengganggap Kaito berbohong. Saat ini dia hanya berharap ada kata _Just Kidding_ dari mulut Kaito. Namun, perkataan itu tak kunjung ada. Seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Aoko, PLOOP! Kini bunga mawar putih yang berarti kesucian dan kesungguhan.

"Sebenarnya… Aku… adalah…." Kaito tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya, nafasnya tercekat, seakan ada seonggok benda akan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dia masih tak sanggup melihat orang yang dikasihinya akan menangis di depannya.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melihat hal semacam itu. Kaito sudah kehilangan _Poker Face_ kebanggaannya jika menyangkut suatu yang dinamakan cinta dan perasaan.

"Jawab, Kaito! Apa kau adalah Kaitou KID? Orang yang paling aku benci?! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Aoko semakin tak kuasa menahan emosinya. Air matanya kembali keluar. Bukan air mata kebahagiaan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dirinya semakin lemah, bayangan mimpi buruknya semakin di depan mata. Di kepalanya hanya terpampang masa-masa saat bersama Kaito dan dia masih tidak percaya kalau teman masa kecilnya benar-benar seorang Kaitou KID, orang yang dia benci.

"Aku… adalah…. Kaitou KID. Aku serius. Maafkan aku, Aoko." **PLAK!** Tamparan keras dari sang gadis sukses memerahkan pipi Kaito. Pengakuan Kaito sukses menancap di hati Aoko. Menyayat hati hingga mati rasa. Perasaanya hancur lebur mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Mimpi terburuknya kini menjadi kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Tubuhnya semakin tak berdaya, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang dia sayangi adalah orang yang dia benci pula?

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau menjadi orang yang aku benci?! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kaito! Mengapa kau menjadi seorang yang sangat rendah?!" Emosinya semakin tak terbendung, air matanya bertambah deras.

Kaki mungilnya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, tubuhnya nyaris ambruk. "Aoko!" Kaito langsung panik melihat Aoko yang tak berdaya, sungguh dia tak ingin melihat kejadian ini. Namun perasaanya akan lebih sakit jika dia dan Aoko bersatu tetapi Kaito tetap menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Aoko, menjadi seorang Kaitou KID.

"Apa tujuanmu menjadi seorang Kaitou KID? Aku membencimu! " Aoko terus menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia tak memperdulikan make up nya yang sudah luntur. Dalam pikirannya hanya alasan Kaito menjadi Kaitou KID.

"Aoko, maafkan aku… aku…" **PLAK!** Tamparan keras yang kedua, mungkin ini karma dari Tuhan melalui orang yang dia sayangi. Tetapi ini masih belum cukup, mungkin besok adalah balasan paling setimpal untuk dirinya.

"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu lagi! Pergi dari sini!" Aoko semakin kacau. Sungguh, ini emosi yang sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Aoko. Aku menjadi KID untuk mencari siapa pembunuh ayahku." Kaito sekarang sudah duduk sejajar dengan Aoko. Ditatapnya wajah Aoko dengan raut muka tanpa _Poker Face_ kebanggannya. Wajah khawatir dan takutlah yang tergambar di mimik Kaito.

"Tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, mungkin kau tidak akan mendengarkan aku lagi." Ada nada kesedihan terselip di kalimat Kaito.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu tidak memberi tahu aku kalau kau adalah Kaito KID? Apa kau takut akan ditangkap oleh ayahku?"

"Bukan itu alasanku, aku… hanya tak ingin orang yang paling aku cintai terlibat dalam hal yang berbahaya."

"Kata manis apa lagi yang kau ucapkan?" Komentar Aoko yang berusaha menatap wajah Kaito.

"Apa perkataanku sangat meragukan? Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan merahasiakan identitasku sebagai Kaitou KID darimu."

"Apa aku masih bisa percaya kepadamu setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku? Apa bukti kalau kau memang mencintaiku? Dengan menghancurkan perasaanku dan membuat aku menjadi butiran kecil seperti pa…"

**CUUUPP!** Kaito sukses mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir kekasihnya. Sontak hal itu membuat mata Aoko membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dirinya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kaito lakukan.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, _Ahouko._" Tangan Kaito langsung menarik dagu Aoko. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah kekasihnya. Bibir mereka dipertemukan untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito berani mencium seorang gadis. Aoko hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

Ciuman Kaito menyampaikan makna permintaan maaf karena membohonginya dan serius jika Kaito mencintainya. Dibalas ciuman Kaito seakan memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ciuman yang hangat dan penuh perasaan. Kaito langsung melepas ciuman itu secara sepihak. Dilihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak linglung dan semburat merah tergambar di pipinya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Aoko dengan lembut.

_Aku tidak tau apakah aku mampu melindungi apa yang seharusnya aku lindungi._

"Maafkan aku, Aoko. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menyakinkan kamu." Raut muka Kaito berubah menjadi khawatir, takut kalau kekasihnya malah semakin membenci dirinya apabila dia melakukan hal yang buruk kepada dirinya.

**PLAK! **Tamparan ketiga untuk malam ini. Kaito menerima tamparan itu dengan tulus. Tamparan itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan kepada Aoko.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Baka_. Lalu, apa alasanmu mengirimkan surat tantangan terakhirmu kepada _Otou-san_?" Tanya Aoko yang mencoba kembali menatap iris biru Kaito.

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi Aoko berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanannya. Apa lagi alasan yang harus dia perbuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya. Dirinya sudah tak ingin berbohong, namun untuk kali ini dia tak mampu memberikan alasan yang sesungguhnya kepada Aoko.

"_Sumimasen,_ Aoko. Rahasia dari pesulap adalah tidak memberi tahu tujuan mereka mengadakan pertunjukan dan merahasiakan trik yang telah dilakukannya." Kaito hanya mampu tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"_Mou_, kenapa kau begitu pelit kepada kekasihmu sendiri?" BAKA! Kali ini Aoko mendengus kesal. Apa yang telah dia ucapkan? Apa dia tidak senang menjadi kekasih orang yang sangat ia cintai? Tentu saja tidak! Namun harga dirinya serasa terjun bebas karena mengakui hal itu di depan kekasihnya sendiri yang masih dia anggap sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Aaaa, kau sudah menganggap aku sebagai kekasihmu ya, Aoko?" Kaito hanya terkikih perlahan.

**PLAK!** Tamparan keempat kembali mendarat di pipi Kaito. Rasa sakit dari tamparan itu masih tidak terasa sama sekali olehnya.

Kaito yang sadar kalau Aoko benar-benar kesakitan berkata, "Aoko, apakah ada hal yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatimu? Tampar saja aku jika kau belum puas. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu." Perkataan Kaito kali ini membuat Aoko kembali bersedih. Tentu saja dia tak ingin menyakiti Kaito tetapi dirinya sangat sakit akan kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

**PLAK!** Tamparan kelima untuk Kaito. Tamparan kali ini adalah tamparan paling keras dari sebelumnya_. Tuhan, jika tamparan ini mampu membuat Aoko lega aku tidak akan sungkan._

"Tamparan tadi adalah semua rasa sakitku kepadamu, sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa melihat kau tersakiti lagi." Ujar Aoko dengan lemah sambil mengelus pipi Kaito. Dengan berani Aoko mencium Kaito untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Sekarang Kaito yang terperenjat. Ciuman singkat untuk meyakinkan Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Aoko. Jika memang itu hal yang membuatmu dapat menghilangkan rasa trauma pada dirimu aku masih bersedia." Jawab Kaito dengan tulus.

"Oh ya, setelah pertunjukan terakhirmu kau harus datang ke rumahku! Aku akan mengatakan pada Otou-san kalau Kaito bukanlah Kaitou KID!" Jelas Aoko yang sekarang sudah tidak sedih.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji." Jawab Kaito tersenyum lebar sembari membantu Aoko berdiri.

_Jika aku masih ada di dunia ini._

·

·

·

·

·

_TBC, next Chapter : Janji Tersirat._

* * *

><p>Hallo, minna-<em>san<em>! Disini ada New Author ^^ minta maaf sekali kalau bahasanya emang acak-acak an. Banyak banget yang OOC ya disini -, maafkan author yaaaa! Fic ini akan dibuat tiga chapter _saja_. Oh iya penjelasan tentang tulisan yang di italic. Lebih banyak ke Kaito's POV sama tokoh yang batin dalam hati. Chapter ini akan diupdate kurang lebih 7-9 hari kemudian. Semoga tidak terlambat. RnR, please? _Arigatou_^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama-sensei, di sini author hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Happy Reading ^^

**Warning **: Typo, OOC, kosakata tidak rapi.

* * *

><p>The Tears of Angel<p>

_Chapter 2 : Janji Tersirat._

_26 September, 07.00 a.m. Beika City_

Hembusan angin musim gugur mampu membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya masuk dalam dunia fantasi. Kicauan burung memperindah nuansa penuh kedamaian. Aroma kopi yang terhembus angin mampu membuat sang detektif tenang. Dirinya bersandar di sofa milik sang tuan rumah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan detektif itu. Matanya menatap kosong secangkir kopi yang baru saja dihirupnya.

"Shinichi... Apa yang pikirkan? Jangan memikirkan kasus terlalu berat." Tanya tuan rumah yang khawatir akan tamunya, profesor Agasa.

Mendengar pertanyaan profesor membuat lamunan Shinichi buyar. Sesegera mungkin dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, profesor." Jawabnya dilanjutnya meneguk secangkir kopi miliknya.

"Mungkin dia memikirkan pencuri kesayangannya." Celetuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dengan jas lab putih.

Suara gadis tersebut sontak membuat Shinichi kaget dan menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja dia teguk serta membuatnya tersedak.

"Apa yang kau pikirikan, Haibara? Bagaimana kalau aku meninggal karena tersedak?!" Nada sedikit meninggi . Tangannya masih memukul dadanya untuk menghentikan tersedak yang diakibatkan gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku hanya menebak. Jika kau terkejut berarti tebakanku tidak meleset." Tangan mungilnya mulai membuka majalah _fashion_ yang dia senangi.

Shinichi menghelakan nafasnya berat, seakan ingin melepas semua beban yang datang setelah dia kembali ke tubuh semulanya.

"Apa benar itu, Shinichi? Aku dengar dia akan mengadakan pertunjukkan terakhirnya hari ini. Kau takut kehilangan rival?" Tatapan bingung profesor membuat Shinichi terdiam. Sejak kapan dia memikirkan rivalnya? Seharusnya dia senang apabila malam ini benar-benar pertunjukkan terakhir pencuri itu, kan?

"Oi, Shinichi?" Lagi-lagi lamunan Shinichi buyar. Haibara yang melihat tingkah aneh sang detektif hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dilamunkan detektif yang duduk di depannya.

Tak ada respon yang pasti dari seseorang yang dia tanya, Profesor Agasa meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja. "Mungkin aku harus membiarkan Shinichi serta Ai-kun." Pikirnya.

Shinichi kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya. Terbesit banyak kejadian yang baru saja ia dan Hattori alami dua hari yang lalu.

Surat tantangan milik KID yang menandakan firasat buruk, senyum tulus milik Kaito, serta amarah yang begitu besar tergambar dari mata milik Kaito. Semua hal itu terngiang dalam lamunannya. Ada hal yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam pertunjukan terakhirku." _ Kata tersebut yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah apa sebenarnya maksud dari Kaito. Namun, ekspresi wajah Kaito menggambarkan kalau dia sungguh-sungguh ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Ada satu lagi hal yang sangat menggangggunya...

"_Ja__ngan khawatir. Aku yang akan menjadi selimut kalian dan… Aoko. Bukan kalian, aku hanya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk mencegahnya datang ke pertunjukanku yang terakhir."_ Apa maksud dari perkataanya? Tak pernah Shinichi melihat orang yang mirip dengan dirinya semarah dan sesedih dua hari yanglalu

Haibara mulai kejanggalan pada diri Shinichi dan menatap detektif di depannya dalam-dalam, sedalam laut. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kudou-_kun_? Kenapa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya. Sial, mengapa kata-kata Kaito selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

Sang gadis menyunggingkan senyum miliknya, menandakan kalau lawan bicaranya sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oi, Haibara." Pemilik nama Haibara pun menoleh, "Apakah seseorang yang menjadi rivalmu akan meminta tolong untuk menjaga orang yang dia sayangi?" Tanyanya.

"Kudou-_kun_, apa si pencuri itu meminta tolong kepadamu seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi?" Dirinya bangkit dari sofa dan menuju dapur.

Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Haibara dengan ragu, "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku rasa dia sangat serius, dia meminta tolong langsung kepadaku dan Hattori." Ia pun menghelakan nafas dengan berat "Yah, walaupun dia harus mengacaukan rumahku terlebih dahulu. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia benar-benar serius." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk situasi seperti itu, aku akan menepati janji yang sudah kubuat. Bahkan jika nyawa adalah bayarannya. Karena janji adalah utang." Jawab Haibara dengan tenang sambil membalik majalah yang dibacanya.

Shinichi menunjukkan respon terkejut, entah apa yang merasuki Haibara sampai-sampai dia bisa berbicara serius seperti itu. Tapi, benar apa yang dikatakannya. Dirinya bersama Heiji sudah berjanji untuk menolong dan melindungi Kaito. Akhirnya Shinichi mengambil keputusan, dia akan melindungi sesuai permintaan Kaito dan melindunginya dari apapun.

_Ting-tong..._

Shinichi dan Haibara yang mendengar bunyi bel mengeryitkan alis, jarang sekali ada tamu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Apakah orang penting? Ah, mungkin. Dari jauh Shinichi mampu mendengar ocehan suara laki-laki dengan logat anehnya. "_Pasti orang itu."_ Gumam Shinichi.

Secara reflek Haibara langsung membukakan pintu untuk melhat siapa tamunya. Saat pintu dibukakan, tidak ada respon penting dari Haibara. Dilihatnya laki-laki memakai topi kesayangannya dengan pakaian _casual_ dan membawa tas yang isinya… pakaian?

"Oh, hai gadis ke… ah maksudku Miyano-_san_." Sapa orang di depan pintu. Haibara hanya memutar matanya dengan perasaan… jengkel? Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, gadis kecil tersebut menuju dapur kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku masuk!" tanpa ragu, orang yang tadi di depan pintu melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju ruang tamu. "Oi, Kudou. Apa kau tidak senang melihatku datang? Aku sengaja berkunjung kemari agar persiapan nanti malam lebih matang!" Serunya yang langsung merebahkan diri ke sofa.

Shinichi memutar matanya, dia sudah tau siapa orang yang berkunjung kesini pagi-pagi sekali dan tujuan darinya.

Tidak lama berselang, Haibara menghampiri kedua tamunya dengan membawakan tiga piring berisi nasi dengan lauk telur dadar dan sosis beserta tiga gelas air mineral.

"Wah, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku belum sarapan? Terimakasih Miyano-_san_! _Itadakimassu_!" tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mengambil sarapan yang ada dihadapannya dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

Shinichi yang melihat tingkah laku orang di depannya hanya bisa menghelakan nafas dengan berat. "Hattori! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan? Dan dimana pacar kesayanganmu itu?" Goda Shinichi.

"_Ahou_. Perjalanan dari Osaka menuju kemari butuh waktu panjang, aku tidak mau menunda waktu lagi. Lagipula aku juga sudah menebak kalau gadis kecil itu akan membuatkan sarapan untukku dan kau, Kudou." Tak perlu waktu lama orang yang tadi dipanggil "Hattori" oleh Shinichi menghabiskan sarapan miliknya. Kini, piringnya bersih tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Kau sangat rakus, Hattori-_san_. Dan sebaiknya kau melihat keadaanku baik-baik. Apakah dengan tubuhku sekarang pantas disebut Miyano?" Sergah Haibara yang dari tadi sebal melihat kedua orang dihadapannya.

Orang yang baru saja menghabiskan makannya langsung _sweatdrop_. "Dia tidak bisa diajak bercanda, huh." Gumam Heiji.

Kegiatan yang dilakukan di dalam rumah profesor tidak menampakkan hal-hal penting. Hanya saja ada seorang yang menarik perhatian. Gaya duduk Shinichi. Kakinya ditekuk ke atas, tangannya ditaruh ke dagu.

Haibara yang dari tadi membaca majalah kesenangannya terkaget melihat Shinichi sambil menggumam, "Gaya duduk itu…" tidak salah lagi, Shinichi sudah mencapai jalan buntu. Gaya yang dia lihat sewaktu mengikuti permainan aneh ciptaan Yusaku Kudou dan Profesor yang membuat dia, _shounen_ _tantei,_ dan Ran terjebak di dalamnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini…" Tangan Haibara mulai mendingin, jika Shinichi sudah seperti itu maka ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu dirinya dan tidak dapat dia pecahkan.

Lamunan Haibara langsung hilang saat ada bola tenis melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Shinichi. "SAKIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HATTORI?!" Erang Shinichi kesakitan. Konsentrasinya hilang seketika. "Terimakasih, Hattori. Kau sudah membuat semua analisisku hilang." Sindir Shinichi.

"Oi, Kudou. Apa ada kasus yang sangat berat? Bagaimana jika kau serahkan kasus itu kepadaku?" Heiji menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Shinichi karena tingkahnya yang aneh.

"_Ba'arou!_ Kau tidak ingat kejadian dua hari lalu saat kau datang ke rumahku dan…." SIAL! Shinichi menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkap semuanya. Ada janji antaranya dirinya dan orang yang berkunjung dua hari lalu.

"Dua hari lalu?" Tanya Heiji, "Ah! Aku ingat! Apa mengenai surat tantangan dari KID dan jan…" Mulut Heiji terasa terkunci. Dirinya tidak mampu mengungkapkannya sekarang akibat _deathglare_ milik Shinichi.

Haibara menatap heran detektif Kansai yang tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Netra miliknya mulai mengitari seisi ruang. "Oh, ternyata." Ucapnya singkat. Dia sudah tau alasan Heiji menghentikan ucapannya. Orang itu.

"Oi, Kudou. Apakah surat itu sangat mengganggu dirimu sampai-sampai kau mengambil posisi bodoh seperti tadi?" Tanya Heiji dengan polos. "_Ahou!_ Hanya saja ada hal yang benar-benar menggangguku. Kau ingat dengan janji_nya_?" Jawab Shinichi dengan ragu. Heiji menganggukan kepalanya menandakan paham tentang arah pembicaraan mereka.

_Ting-tong…._

"Ah, Ai-kun. Tolong bukakan pintunya ya! Mungkin itu Subaru-_san_ yang mengantarkan pesananku." Suruh Profesor dari arah kamarnya. Haibara mendengus kesal. Pagi ini saja sudah banyak orang aneh datang kesini dan sekarang ada orang yang dia takuti akan datang kemari. "Hari yang menyebalkan." Eluh Haibara yang menuju ke pintu depan.

_Kreeet…._

Suara pintu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya gadis kecil yang membukakan pintu. Ada orang asing yang wajahnya mirip dengan seorang yang ada di dalam sana. Apakah ini salah satu bukti jika setiap orang memiliki tujuh kembaran di dunia ini?

Melihat gadis di depannya terdiam, tamu yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung memberikan bunga mawar dan berkata, "_Ohayou_, _Ojou-san_." Dirinya memberikan senyum paling menawan. Haibara yang terkejut melihat perlakuan tamunya langsung memasang tampang garang, untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagum yang dia rasakan.

"Apa urusanmu? Dan, siapa dirimu?" nada sarkatis dari Haibara terdengar oleh dua orang yang berada di ruang tamu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang tinggal di sebelah sana, kudengar dia sudah kembali dari kasus berat enam bulan lalu. Aku kira dia sudah mati." Ujarnya dengan polos.

Shinichi yang menangkap percakapan Haibara dengan seorang tamu hanya tertawa renyah. "Hahaha. Padahal dua hari lalu datang kerumahku." Sergahnya.

"Aaaa! Itu dia! Wah, ada Heiji Hattori, detektif SMA yang terkenal di Osaka itu, ya? Beruntung sekali aku!" Ungkap sang tamu dengan senang. Tanpa izin dari gadis di depannya, dirinya berlari menghampiri Shinichi dan Heiji. Kedua orang yang berada di ruang tamu memutar bola mata milik mereka. _Menyebalkan_.

"Buat apa kau kemari, KID? Belum cukupkah memporak-porandakan rumahku dua hari lalu?" Nada sarkatis milik Shinichi meluncur tanpa hambatan. Tamu yang baru saja masuk langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Oi, aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian berdua, My-_Metantei_-_san_." PLOOP! Dua tangkai bunga mawar merah muncul. Diberikannya bunga tersebut kepada dua orang di depannya. "Orang itu, selalu merendah seperti itu." Gumam Heiji dilanjutkan dengan tawa renyahnya.

_Entah apa yang dipikirkan ketiga orang itu, sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu_. Batin Haibara kemudian pergi ke tempat favoritnya, laboratium bawah. Mata awas milik Kaito menangkap pemandangan aneh setelah melihat gerak-gerik gadis kecil yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Tantei__-__kun_, apa dia salah satu yang sama denganmu? Gadis kecil itu." Tanya Kaito dengan polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Haibara.

"Ya, dan dialah pencipta obat yang membuatku kecil… Dia salah satu anggota dari organisasi yang selamat dan dia sa… Tunggu! Apa urusanku menceritakan hal ini?!" Sanggah Shinichi yang baru sadar sudah mengatakan hal kurang penting setelah melihat Kaito terkikih. "Kau masih seperti biasanya, tantei-_kun_." Jawab Kaito terkikih. Dirinya terlalu senang untuk mengerjai kedua detektif di depannya. _Seandainya aku masih bisa melakukan hal ini, selamanya._

"_Nee..._ Kudou. Bagaimana nasibmu dengan _Nee-chan_ di kantor detektif mabuk itu? Sudah enam bulan kau kembali ke tubuhmu yang sebenarnya." Pertanyaan Heiji tersebut membuat Shinichi terperenjat.

Ah, iya. Sudah enam bulan Conan menjadi Shinichi, sebenarnya Shinichi sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada Ran. Dari dirinya mengecil saat dia dan Ran pergi ke _Tropical Land_, menyamar menjadi Conan, dan diam-diam menyelidiki semua tentang organisasi hitam yang telah mengecilkannya.

Dirinya tidak tega melihat Ran –orang yang dicintainya, menangis terus-menerus. Semua perkataan Shinichi tentang kasus berat atau sebagainya hanya bualan belaka. Kenyataannya Ran selalu diawasi oleh Shinichi dalam bentuk Conan. Hingga detik ini pun, Shinichi belum mampu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, sesuatu yang terpendam begitu dalam sejak kecil. Hari-harinya bersama Ran setelah menjadi Shinichi kembali awalnya berjalan sangat renggang. Tak ada canda gurau seperti biasanya.

Kaito menatap Shinichi dalam-dalam tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kaito menebak apa yang dipikirkan Shinichi. D_ia tidak mau menyakiti terus-terusan orang yang dia cintai_, tebaknya dalam hati. Suasana di ruang tamu kembali sunyi.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran jahil dari Kaito untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlalu hening baginya. Dia berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur. Heiji yang sedari mencurigai gerak-gerik Kaito mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Kaito terkikih pelan melihat "kejutan" yang ia buat untuk Shinichi dan Heiji. "Seperti biasanya ideku tidak buruk." Gumamnya dengan bangga. Dilihatnya hadiah di depan matanya, sangat sempurna untuk nanti. Ia terkejut saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pertahanan. Ternyata Heiji.

_Gawat, rencanaku bisa gagal_. Kaito menelan ludahnya, dia sedikit ketakutan melihat ekpresi Heiji yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan pandangan yang… mencemaskan seseorang?

"Yo, _tantei-han_. Aku kira kau memasang tampang yang terlalu mengerikan. Pantas saja semua penjahat bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu." Ucap Kaito dengan _poker face_ miliknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Heiji, matanya terus menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. Merasa risih dan aneh dengan tatapan dari Heiji, Kaito langsung melepas tangan Heiji dari pundaknya dan berjalan menjauh. Dirinya kembali tersentak saat tangan Heiji meraih tangannya dan menggenggam dengan kuat.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan memberikan hadiahku ini kepada kalian. Maafkan aku. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Kaito dengan malas dan dia mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Heiji "Kau tidak tau apa-apa, KID." Suara Heiji terdengar sangat dalam. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kaito. _Tidak tau apa-apa? Apa maksudmu?_ Batin Kaito.

"Dari tadi pagi ia bertingkah aneh, bahkan lebih aneh darimu. Awalnya aku tidak paham apa yang dia pikirkan hingga akhirnya aku memancingnya untuk bicara." Heiji menghelakan nafas kuat-kuat, "Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya memberitahuku, semua akibat surat tantanganmu." Lanjutnya.

_Surat tantanganku? Apa yang salah?_,Pikir Kaito dalam hati. Otaknya terus berproses mencari jawaban dari pernyataan Heiji. "Tolong hentikan pertunjukkanmu nanti malam." Pinta Heiji dengan serius.

Kaito langsung terperenjat. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Heiji. Dilihat seluruh raga orang di depannya dengan teliti. Mimik rupanya menunjukkan keseriusan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia berbohong atau hanya bercanda.

"Maafkan aku, _tantei-han_. Sepertinya kau dan _partner in crime_ mu sudah mengetahui isi suratku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan tetap muncul sebagai Kaitou KID, pencuri tanpa rasa takut." Seringai khas milik Kaito terpampang diwajahnya.

Tubuh Heiji membeku, seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Kaito. _Jika kau bersikukuh, aku dan Kudou akan meneruskan permintaanmu, Kuroba._ Batinnya sekaligus menyeringai dengan bangga. Heiji melepas genggamannya dan kembali ke ruang tamu sambil berkata ,"Jika itu maumu, silahkan. Ah iya, lebih baik kau tidak memberikan hadiah tersebut. Bisa-bisa kau akan habis ditangannya." Kaito merespon ucapan Heiji dengan meringis lebar. Dirinya mulai meninggalkan dapur dan mengikuti Heiji ke ruang tamu.

Setelah kembali dari dapur, Heiji menghelakan nafas pelan. Dia masih mencemaskan Shinichi yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa, bedanya sekarang Shinichi berkeringat lebih banyak.

Heiji menyikut Kaito yang berada di sebelahnya, "Lihatlah, kau masih mau memberikan hadiah itu kepadanya?" Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lebih cemas dibanding Heiji, ada yang tidak beres dengan Shinichi.

"Oi, Kudou. Jangan melamun saja! Tinggal beberapa jam lagi kita akan menyusul orang ini." Bilangnya sambil menunjuk Kaito yang mendengus kesal.

Shinichi masih terdiam, dia merasa tubuhnya tidak beres. Lalu dia bertanya kepada Heiji, "Hattori, apa musim gugur kali ini sangat panas?" Tentu saja orang yang dia tanyai malah kembali bertanya, "Oi, kenapa kau malah berkata aneh seperti itu?" Tidak ada respon pasti dari Shinichi.

Kaito yang melihat ada yang salah dengan Shinichi, dia langsung mendekat ke Shinichi untuk membawanya beristirahat di kamar tamu. Namun, tawaran Kaito ditolak secara halus oleh Shinichi. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu.

"Kenapa langkahku sangat berat? Kenapa ruang ini berputar-putar_?_" Gumam Shinichi.

**BRUUK!**

Tubuh Shinichi terhempas ke lantai. Sontak kejadian tersebut membuat Heiji dan Kaito berteriak, "OI, KUDOU!" lalu mereka mendekatkan diri ke Shinichi. "Tubuhnya sangat panas." Ucap Kaito dengan khawatir.

"Tubuhku seperti terbakar... nafasku tersengal-sengal... jantungku terasa ingin melompat... Uhuk!" Ujar Shinichi sangat lirih disertai batuk . _Sensasi ini...seperti saat aku akan kembali menjadi Conan. Mana mungkin?! Haibara bilang kalau penawar yang terakhir aku minum adalah kebal... _Batinnya.

"AAARRRRGGHHH!" Shinichi berteriak sangat keras. "Tulangku seperti meleleh, kepalaku serasa akan pecah, apa aku akan menjadi Conan kembali?" Shinchi meracau tak jelas. Nafas Shinichi semakin pelan, suhu tubuhnya yang semakin panas membuat lebih panik lagi Heiji yang menopang dirinya. Shinichi memegangi dada kirinya yang semakin sakit. Tingkat kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"AAAARRRRGHH!" Erangan Shinichi semakin kuat, keringatnya semakin mengucur deras. Kaito yang baru saja kembali dan membawa air dingin beserta handuk untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Shinichi. Dibuka pakaian atas Shinichi. Terasa sangat panas, rasanya percuma memberikan banyak handuk dingin. Tubuhnya masih terlalu panas. Dan, sekarang Shinichi benar-benar tidak ada respon.

"OI, KUDOU! Bertahanlah!" Teriakan Heiji semakin panik melihat keadaan seseorang yang ia topang.

Haibara yang mendengar teriakan Shinichi langsung berlari dengan panik menuju ruang tamu. Dirinya terkejut bukan kepalang, dilihatnya Shinichi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan Heiji dan Kaito yang memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"KUDOU-KUN!" Teriak Haibara, segera mungkin dia mengambil antidote yang masih dia simpan untuk berjaga-jaga. "Hattori-_san_ dan kau, tolong baringkan Kudou-_kun_ di kamar tamu, segera!" Perintah Haibara yang berlari menuju kamar Profesor.

_11.25 a.m_

Seorang yang terbaring di kasur mulai mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru. Dilihatnya ada tiga orang dan satu gadis kecil disampingnya "Ini seperti kamar tamu milik _Hakase_. Tunggu, kapan aku kesini?" Ujarnya dengan setengah sadar. Seingatnya dia menuju kemari seorang diri dan tubuhnya semakin sakit hingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

Kaito yang melihat Shinichi sudah sadar bernafas dengan lega. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada rival kesayangannya. Tangannya mengepal, dirinya cukup terpukul melihat Shinichi yang sangat menderita saat meminum antidote agar kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Tangannya semakin mengepal kuat, dia berjanji akan melindungi semua orang termasuk Shinichi walau bukan dia yang menjadi prioritas utama.

"Hattori, Kuroba, Haibara, _Hakase_... apa kalian yang membawaku kemari? Maafkan aku menjadi merepotkan kalian." Ucap Shinichi dengan lirih. Dia masih merasakan sakit setelah apa yang baru saja dia alami. Tangannya masih memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau beruntung, Shinichi-_kun_." Ujar Profesor Agasa, "Kuroba-_kun_ dan Hattori-_kun_ langsung menolongmu dan memberikan pertolongan pertama kepadamu." Lanjutnya.

"_Arigatou..._"Ucap Shinichi dengan sangat lirih. Tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya dan tak berguna. "Tolong jangan beritahu hal ini kepada Ran. Aku takut dia menjadi khawatir." Pintanya.

Heiji dan Kaito mengacungkan ibu jari mereka secara bersamaan. Senyum khas milik mereka berdua tersuguh dengan tulus. Membuat Shinichi tersenyum kecil. _Mereka dapat dipercaya dan harus aku lindungi_, batinnya.

"Aku kira kau akan benar-benar kembali menjadi Edogawa, Kudou-_kun_." Ejek Haibara yang membawakan bubur hangat untuk semua yang berada di sana. Shinichi menatap Haibara dengan _deathglare_ yang mengerikan. "Oi, kau bilang kalau antidote yang terakhir aku minum adalah antidote permanen." Tanyanya.

"Masih tersisa sekitar 10 persen racun APTX4869 di tubuhmu, jika lebih dari itu ada dua kemungkinan. Akan berubah menjadi Edogawa-_kun_ atau mati." Jawab Haibara dengan santai diikuti _deathglare_ yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya akan merinding.

_Mengerikan sekali gadis ini, kenapa dia tidak kembali ke tubuhnya semula saja?_, batin Heiji sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Hei, aku heran kenapa _tantei -kun_ betah dengannya saat menjadi Conan." Bisik Kaito kepada Heiji.

Heiji yang ingin menjawab langsung mengunci mulutnya, ia merasa ada aura membunuh dari gadis kecil yang menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur di meja. Begitu pula dengan Kaito, dia tidak akan melanjutkan pertanyaannya setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ yang lebih mengerikan dari Shinichi.

Lantas saja Shinichi tertawa kecil melihat perilaku dari Heiji dan Kaito. _Setan kecil itu mampu membuat siapa saja ketakutan_, batin Shinchi. Kaito mulai bersandar di tembok dan merundukan kepalanya.

"Oi, Kudou. Apa kau yakin akan datang ke sana? Aku malah khawatir denganmu." Tanya Heiji yang mengambil bubur buatan Haibara. Shinichi hanya merespon pertanyaan Heiji dengan senyum kecil.

Kaito yang menangkap senyuman milik Shinichi semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dirinya merasa gagal melindungi detektif kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar dia berceletuk, "Jika kau masih seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidak datang!"

Shinichi dan Heiji terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kaito, "_Ba'arou,_ janji adalah hutang. Lagipula aku yakin nanti malam tubuhku akan kembali normal." Jawab Shinichi dengan yakin. Jawaban Shinichi membuat Heiji menyeringai. _Jangan sampai kau bertindak gegabah, Ahou.__  
><em>

·

·

·

·

·

_TBC, next last chapter…_

* * *

><p>HALO SEMUANYAAA! <em>Gomen<em> ya tidak bisa update fic ini dengan cepat. *ngomong sama debu* Sebenarnya memang ada unsur sengaja dan tidak sengaja untuk update fic ini telat. Soalnya fanfic forum DC Indonesia semakin lama semakin surut, review di fic baru rata-rata dibawah juga sih. Karena menurut author _edan_ ini Review adalah hal penting untuk mengembangkan fic milik author – author.

Oh iya, author minta maaf juga kalau bahasa yang dipakai agak canggung, _Not Need To Know_ alasannya. Disamping bahasa yang author gunakan seperti itu ada pula alasan yang tidak mampu diungkapkan /plak/.

Author baru sadar kalau chapter pertama tidak ada judulnya dan _typo_ bersebaran dimana-mana -, jadi Author minta maaf lagi kalau chapter pertama benar-benar hancur dan alurnya sagat cepat~ fic ini bakal dibuat 3 chapter _saja_.

Sekian dari Author yang sebenarnya juga curcol lewat note dibawah ini, wkwk.

Oh iya penjelasan saja, yang di Italic itu macam-macam artinya. Lebih banyak ke Kaito's POV dan tokoh yang melakukan monolog sama ucapan-ucapan bahasa Jepang. Chapter terakhir akan diupdate secepat mungkin sebagai membalas rasa bersalah author. Sekali lagi, RnR? Thank you! (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama-sensei, di sini author hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Happy Reading ^^

**Warning **: Typo, OOC, kosakata tidak rapi.

* * *

><p>The Tears of Angel<p>

_Chapter 3: Merpati yang Kembali ke Asalnya._

_26 September, 7.00 p.m, Sky Court Asakusa_

Mega mendung perlahan menutupi rembulan tidak menyurutkan antusias masyarakat yang berada di Sky Court Asakusa untuk melihat pertunjukan terakhir sang _pencuri di bawah sinar bulan_ , Kaitou KID. Sejak sore tadi masyarakat sekaligus fans sudah memenuhi tempat pertunjukan sang pencuri. Spanduk berisi kata-kata memuja bertebaran di mana-mana. Teriakan para gadis menggema seolah tak sabar melihat idola mereka. Para polisi juga tak kalah ramai, seluruh pihak divisi II dikerahkan dibawah perintah Nakamori-_keibu_.

"_Sugoi... _pengamanan yang luar biasa. Udara dan darat penuh penjagaan. Tak kusangka menjadi semenarik ini." Seseorang bersiul kagum melihat penjagaan polisi.

"_Oyasumi, _Keiji-_san_." Langkahnya meninggalkan polisi yang tertidur dengan lelap.

Di bawah Sky Court Asakusa, Heiji, Shinichi, Saguru, dan Aoko bergabung dengan pihak kepolisian

"Pertunjukan terakhir memang mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Tetapi tidak kusangka ketiga _kokose tantei _di Jepang menjadi satu untuk menangkap pencuri penarik perhatian tersebut." Sapa seorang polisi wanita kepada rombongan Shinichi.

Shinichi familiar dengan suara itu ,"Yo, Sato-_keiji_. Kenapa divisi I ada disini? Bukannya aksi KID selalu diatasi oleh divisi II?" Tanyanya heran.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini KID sering diancam oleh…" ucapan Sato-_keiji_ terpotong "Oleh organisasi yang tidak diketahui identitasnya." Lanjut seseorang.

"Shiratori-_keibu_..." Komentar Shinichi singkat.

"_Ara..._ Shinichi-_kun_ sekarang sudah berani membawa pacarnya kesini, ya?" Goda Sato-_keiji _sambil menunjuk gadis disamping Shinichi yang dari tadi terdiam disampingnya.

Gadis disamping Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya, "Anda salah mengira, nama saya Nakamori Aoko. Salam Kenal." Jawab Aoko malu-malu.

"Oh, aku paham. Jadi kamu anak dari Nakamori-_keibu_? Tidak kusangka kau juga mengenal ketiga detektif yang ada disini." Ujar Sato-_keiji_.

"Bukan begitu, kami hanya menj…." SIAL! Heiji nyaris saja membicarakan tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Lebih buruknya dia mendapat dua _deathglare_ sekaligus dari teman seprofesinya. _Ahou,_ batin Shinichi.

Kedua polisi menatap mereka berempat heran. _Percakapan antara detektif muda,_ batin Sato-_keiji_ yang menghela nafas. "Maaf, kami permisi dahulu." Pinta Sato-_keiji_ meninggalkan mereka berempat disusul Shiratori-_keibu_.

Raut muka Aoko berubah menjadi cemas, dia masih merasakan firasat yang ia dapat tadi pagi, "Kaito… kau akan menepati janjimu, kan?" Gumam Aoko. Firasat yang ia dapatkan yang memaksa dirinya untuk datang kesini walau Saguru sudah melarangnya.

"Tenang saja, Nakamori-_san._ Kami akan melindungimu." Kata itu terucap dari Saguru yang sedari tadi memegangi tangan Aoko agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Hakuba-_kun_… terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku datang kesini dan menemaniku. Tak kusangka ada dua detektif SMA lain datang kesini." Senyum Aoko kepada Heiji dan Shinichi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nakamori-_san_. Kami datang kesini untuk melihat pertunjukannya sekaligus untuk melin…" SIAL! Lagi-lagi Heiji langsung menggigit bibirnya. Shinichi langsung memukul kepala Heiji setelah mendengar percakapan antar Heiji dan Aoko. _Ahou._ Heiji hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku paham sekarang alasan kalian berdua datang kemari. Kalian diundang oleh dia, kan?" tanya Saguru yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dia'.

Seolah sadar apa yang diucap Saguru, mereka berdua menganggukan kepala mereka disertai seringai khas mereka. _Kami ingin melindungi dia karena permintaan darinya._

"Pukul 7.46.15 , jika tidak salah sang Pesulap akan muncul dengan raut kebanggaanya pukul 8.00.00 sesuai surat yang dia kirim." Pernyataan Saguru membuat Shinichi dan Heiji _sweatdrop_. Aoko yang melihat mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum pahit.

·

·

·

·

·

·

"Oh ini yang dinamakan _Violet Symphony_? Indah sekali." Komentar Nakamori-_keibu_ setelah melihat permata yang dipajang dengan pengamanan sangat ketat. Matanya masih awas melihat gerak-gerik para bawahannya.

"Tentu saja, Nakamori-_keibu_. Perusahaan kami mendapatnya dari Paris dengan harga yang sangat tinggi pula. Jangan sampai pencuri sialan itu mendapatkan permata yang akan aku wariskan pada anakku ini." Ujar pemimpin.

"Megure-_keibu_! Keamanan di luar dan dalam gedung dalam keadaan steril! Hanya polisi dan direktur yang ada di dalam sana." Lapor Takagi kepada Megure. "Yosh! Sekarang kau berjaga di dalam, Takagi-_kun_." Takagi yang mendapatakan perintah langsung menganggukan kepala dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Mudah sekali aku masuk ke dalam gedung ini. Sebaiknya memang begitu." Tawa Kaito dalam hati.

"Nakamori-_keibu_! Aku mendapatkan perintah dari Megure-_keibu _untuk mengontrol divisi I di dalam gedung ini." Lapornya kepada Nakamori-_keibu._

"Mengganggu saja! Kenapa Divisi I tidak memberi tahu terlebih dahulu?! KID akan menun..." "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Nakamori-_keibu_! Akhir-akhir ini jiwa Kaitou KID sedikit terancam. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin membunuhnya." Jelas salah satu polisi di tempat yang memotong perkataanya. Dirinya hanya mendengus sebal akibat perkataannya dipotong.

"Ah, baik-baik. Sekali ini aku akan berbaik hati. Kaitou KID! Keluarlah! Aku akan benar-benar mengakhiri pertunjukanmu itu! Hahaha." Tawa Nakamori-_keibu_ dengan semangat.

Di luar gedung…

POOF! "_Ladies and Gentleman!_ _Welcome to my last show!_" Nada penuh bangga itu memecah kemeriahan para fansnya yang sudah menunggu dibawah. Kaitou KID sudah muncul!

"Kaito… kau harus menepati janjimu." Gumam Aoko dengan getir. Air matanya mulai menelusuri wajahnya.

Sepasang netra elang milik Shinichi melihat air mata milik Aoko. Tak tega dia melihat orang yang dicintai kerabat, ah rivalnya menangis. Tangan detektif itu langsung menghapus air mata gadis disampingnya. Tentu saja tingkah laku Shinichi membuat Aoko terperenjat.

"Terima kasih, _tantei-san_." Ujar Aoko sopan. Ketiga detektif tersenyum palsu.

"Hari ini adalah _show_ terakhirku. Selamat menikmati!" POOF! KID sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya asap putih khas miliknya.

"Hakuba, tolong jaga Aoko. Aku dan Hattori akan masuk melihat keadaan. Jangan sampai dia pergi ke dalam gedung." Perintah Shinichi kepada detektif pirang di belakangnya.

"_Hai_, tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah tau." Jawab Saguru enggan. "Aku harus ikut! Aku ingin menemuinya…" Pinta Aoko dengan lantang. Dia tidak ingin Kaito dalam masalah atau hal buruk lainnya.

Tanpa merespon permintaan dari Aoko, Shinichi dan Heiji langsung berlari ke dalam gedung untuk memastikan keadaan. _Maaf Nakamori-san, ini sudah permintaan darinya,_ Batin Heiji dan Shinichi.

Di dalam gedung dimana permata incaran KID dipajang, bola-bola kecil menggelinding memenuhi ruangan dan POOF! Asap putih sudah memenuhi ruangan yang mengakibatkan semua polisi yang di tertidur dengan pulas.

"Tinggal mengambil ini dan aku akan berhasil." Gumam Kaito dengan perlahan.

"Seperti biasa kau menggunakan trik murahanmu itu, Kaitou KID." Suara dari ujung pintu mengejutkan sang pencuri yang memegang permata incarannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini, Snake." Dia membalik badan dan dirinya sudah disuguhi dengan beberapa mulut pistol yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kami sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mengganggu urusan kami. Tapi kau terus mengganggu kami. Kau harus mati untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku? Aku datang kesini dengan persiapan yang matang. Karena itu adalah dasar dari seorang pencuri, kan?" Jawab Kaito tanpa rasa takut.

"Banyak bicara! Serahkan permata itu!" Bentak Snake

"Tidak semudah itu, Snake. Permata itu bukanlah incaranmu." Suara itu datang dari arah yang lain, lebih tepatnya pintu keluar.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau datang kemari? Kalian ingin cari mati?!"

"Detektif dari barat, Heiji Hattori" "Detektif dari timur, Shinichi Kudou." Ujar mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Snake yang mendengar perkataan kedua orang di depan pintu tertawa keras, "De….tektif?! Bodoh! Kalian hanya bocah ingusan yang tak tau malu! Menuduh orang sembarangan. Hahaha."

"Kau itu yang bocah. Mencuri permata demi tujuan yang bodoh." Ucap Shinichi tenang.

"Beraninya kalian!" **DOOR!** Peluru dari anak buahnya melesat ke arah Shinichi. Peluru tersebut menggores lengan kiri Shinichi. Perlahan darah mulai mengalir dari luka gores itu.

"Oi, Kudou! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Heiji yang khawatir "_Ba'arou_. Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih daripada ini. Sekarang kau atasi mereka lalu aku dan KID akan lari ke atas gedung sesuai rencana." Perintah Shinichi. Heiji langsung menganggukan kepala.

"Lawanmu bukanlah mereka tetapi aku, Kaitou KID!" Kali ini Kaito yang mengambil alih suara.

Snake berdecih mendengar ucapan KID, "Cih, aku tak menyangka pencuri dapat berteman detektif SMA yang bodoh. Tetap saja kau bodoh."

"Kalianlah yang lebih bodoh. Mencuri dan membunuh sesuka kalian. Apa kalian pikir nyawa seseorang itu lebih dari satu? Tidak!" Teriak Heiji lantang.

Nakamori-_keibu_ terbangun dari efek gas tidur karena suara tembakan yang meletus. Dia sepenuhnya sadar karena efek gas tidur.

Amarah Snake terbakar akibat perkataan Heiji, "Cih, kalian bertiga hanya tikus got yang menjijikkan. Lebih baik aku segera mengakhiri permainan anak kecil yang kalian buat. Rasakan ini!"

**DOOR! DOOR!**

Bukan satu tembakan, melainkan dua. Dua pistol yang mengarah ke Kaito. Peluru yang melesat berhasil mengenai dahi dan pelipis kanan Kaito. Alhasil _monocloe_ dan topi kebanggannya lepas. Netra milik kedua detektif dan Nakamori-_keibu_ berhasil membulat sempurna. Mereka semua terkejut, terlebih Nakamori-_keibu_ yang melihat wajah sang pencuri, "Kaito-_kun_..." Gumamnya.

"KID!" Mereka langsung menghampiri Kaito. Darah mengalir perlahan dari dahi dan pelipis Kaito. "Nadinya masih berdenyut." Ucap Heiji sambil menopang Kaito yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Shinichi langsung mengambil pistol milik salah satu polisi yang masih tertidur dan menembak tanpa arah. Lalu ia mengambil permata milik KID dan lari ke atas gedung.

"Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan sampai lolos!" Perintah Snake kepada anak buahnya. "Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Heiji menembak tanpa sasaran untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. "Nakamori-_keibu,_ tolong lindungi KID dan…"Matanya kembali membulat setelah menengok ke arah KID, hanya boneka dan darah palsu.

"KID _no baka_. Nadi yang aku rasakan hanya tipuan." dengus Heiji yang langsung memberi 'pelajaran' kepada penjahat di depannya.

Para penonton yang berada di luar gedung terkejut dengan suara tembakan dari dalam gedung. Begitu pula Aoko dan Saguru yang menunggu di luar. "Jangan-jangan…" Gumam Aoko dengan perlahan.

"KAITO!" Teriak Aoko dengan keras, dirinya sudah tidak tahan berada di luar sini. Dia harus masuk, demi menyelamatkan Kaito.

Saguru menampakkan raut tak yakin serta bergumam, "Sudah lebih dari tiga kali suara tembakan terdengar. Jangan sam... Nakamori-_san_! Terlalu berbahaya!" Reflek ia menarik Aoko yang hampir lari ke dalam gedung.

"Jangan sampai aku tidak menepati janjiku kepadanya, Nakamori-_san_. Tolong tetap disini." Pinta Saguru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak! Aku harus masuk kesana! Kaito dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk ada terjadi pada dirinya!" Aoko mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Saguru. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Nakamori-_san_! Percuma… Polisi! Tolong ke dalam gedung dengan tim medis, segera!" Perintah Saguru sambil mengejar Aoko yang lepas dari pengawasannya.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Posisi Shinichi sudah terpojok. Snake beserta bawahannya berhasil mengejar dan sudah mengepungnya. Tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri atau setidaknya menyelamatkan permata yang ada di tangannya.

Snake dan anak buahnya yang melihat Shinichi terpojok tertawa lantang, "Hahaha, kau sudah terpojok sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _metantei-san_? Akan terbang seperti teman pencurimu? Hahaha."

_Cih, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Shinichi, dirinya benar- benar terpojok. Tak ada sesuatu yang dapat dimanfaatkannya. Hanya ada kotak-kotak besar yang tak berguna.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Serahkan saja permata itu maka kau tidak akan mati seperti pencuri kesayanganmu!" Mulut pistol kembali mengarah ke dirinya.

**DOOR!** Shinichi menghindar namun peluru lebih cepat dan sekarang kaki kanannya mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena timah panas itu.

Sial. Sekarang Shinichi akan kesusahan untuk bergerak.

"Hahaha, itu masih belum apa-apa. Aku masih berbaik hati tidak menembak tepat di jantungmu." Sekarang mulut pistol sudah mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

"Cih, jika kau berani ambil saja permata ini dan tembak tepat jantungku. Lagipula ini bukan permata yang kau incar." Tantang Shinichi. Dia berusaha bergerak namun usahanya sia-sia. _Setidaknya aku bisa melindungimu, KID._ Dia menyeringai tanpa rasa takut.

Amarah Snake semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat Shinchi menyeringai, "Bedebah! Beraninya kau tersenyum seperti itu! Rasakan ini!"

**DOOR!**

"AWAS _TANTEI-KUN_!" Suara yang sangat dikenal Shinichi berasal dari kotak-kotak tak teurus. Sang pemilik suara merentangkan dirinya untuk melindungi Shinichi. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sesosok jubah putih yang melindunginya. Timah panas berhasil menembus jantungnya. Darah memuncrat menodai pakaian Shinichi dan membasahi lantai.

"KAITO!" Sekarang suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk . Suara itu, suara yang amat dikenal Kaito. Suara yang selalu mencereweti dirinya, memarahi dirinya sejak kecil. Ya, suara dari Aoko.

"Aoko…" Lirih Kaito yang terrhempas di lantai. **BRUUK! **"Hahaha, sang merpati melindungi sang tikus yang seharusnya menjadi mangsanya. Tragis." Tawa sang penembak dengan seringai puas.

"Kami polisi! Kalian semua ditahan karena melakukan tindak pencurian dan pembunuhan! Letakkan senjata kalian dan angkat tangan ke udara!" Perintah Megure-_keibu_ diiringi tembakan peringatan dari bawahannya.

Bawahan Megure-_keibu_ langsung meringkus para penjahat yang sudah menembak sang pencuri secara sigap. Snake mencoba melawan namun gagal karena kakinya ditembak oleh sniper kepolisian. Dia mengumpat semua yang terjadi padanya.

Heiji dan Saguru terkejut dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat. Sang pencuri telah berlumuran darah dan yang menambah keterkejutan adalah seorang perempuan yang ada di dekat pintu. _Hakuba no baka._

"Oi KID! Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kenapa kau melindungiku? Seharunsya aku yang melindungimu! Lihatlah, organisasi pembunuh ayahmu sudah diringkus oleh polisi!" Shinichi mengambil perban yang sudah dia persiapkan dan secepat mungkin menutup luka pada jantung Kaito.

"Uhuk… aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan menjadi selimutmu dan Hattori-han serta Ao... **UHUKKK**!" Dari mulut Kaito kembali keluar darah yang masih segar.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kita harus membawamu ke tim medis segera!"

"Tidak perlu, waktuku sebentar lagi habis. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dalam aksi-aksiku. Menambah ketegangan yang luar… **UHUKK**!" darah dari mulutnya semakin banyak begitu pula dari dada kirinya.

Aoko yang melihat KID-Kaito tertembak berlari ke arahnya, "KAITO! Mengapa kau harus mengorbankan dirimu?!" Air matanya membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Sungguh Kaito tidak tega melihat Aoko kembali menangis di hadapannya. _Cukup hari ini yang terakhir kau menangis dihadapanku._

"Aoko, aku yang sudah berjanji melindunginya. Tak perlu khawa... **UHUUKK!**" Darah Kaito mengalir semakin deras, tangan kanannya semakin erat memegang dada kirinya, pandangannya semakin kabur, seakan ada cahaya putih yang akan menjemputnya.

"Kaito bertahanlah! Tim medis sebentar lagi akan datang. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku akan datang kerumahku. Kau harusnya menepati janjimu! Bertahanlah!" Tangisan Aoko semakin menjadi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri ya..." Lirih Kaito. Dirinya sudah tak sanggup untuk menatap Aoko menangis di hadapannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu! Kau harus datang, Kaito!" Aoko menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Mengharapkan dirinya akan bersama dengan Kaito selalu. _Selamanya._

"Sebelumnya, terimakasih pada_ tantei-kun_ dan _tantei-han _sudah melindungi dirimu walau dia tidak menepati janjinya." Ucap Kaito lirih kepada Shinichi. Dia hanya menunduk dengan sesal. _Baka, kenapa kau benar-benar menepati janjimu?_ Batin Shinichi penuh sesal

Kaito tersenyum seolah tau waktunya akan habis, "Kau sudah dewasa, jangan menangis lagi... _Ahouko_." PLOOP! Mawar Putih dari tangan kiri Kaito. Diberikannya bunga itu kepada Aoko. Aoko semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kaito serta bunga memberiannya. _Kaa-san, Oyaji, Jii-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu._

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Aoko Nakamori... Jangan menangisi aku, ya?" Tangan kanan Kaito yang penuh darah mengelus pipi kekasihnya pelan. Setelah itu tak ada gerakan yang pasti dari sang pencuri.

"KAITO! Kumohon tepati janjimu! Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu. Haruskah kau pergi?! Jawab aku, Kaito!" Percuma, tak ada respon dari seseorang yang sudah bersimbah darah. Mawar putih dari Kaito jatuh ke tanah, warnanya berubah menjadi merah.

Tim medis yang baru saja datang langsung mengambil alih Kaito. Detak jantung Kaito semakin lemah, tim medis menggunakan _pacemaker_ untuk memacu otot jantungnya agar kembali normal. Tidak ada respon pasti dari Kaito.

Luka dari dada kiri Kaito ditutup lebih rapat, mengharap korban tidak kehabisan darah. Tim medis kembali memeriksa nadi dan frekuensi nafasnya. Namun Tuhan sudah berkehendak lain, nafas dan nadinya sudah tidak ada. Tim medis menunduk dengan penuh sesal.

"Kaitou KID alias Kaito Kuroba. Pukul 23.57.10 sudah meninggalkan kita semua." Ujar sang detektif pirang lirih. Dia dan Heiji menuduk lemas karena tidak sanggup menahan amarah serta kekecewaan yang mereka alami. Ketiga detektif berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Aoko yang mendengar ucapan Saguru semakin tidak terkendali "Tidaaak! Kembalilah untuk menepati janjimu, _Bakaito_!"

Tangisan Aoko semakin pecah, ayahnya yang menatap dari jauh tak sanggup mendekati anaknya yang sangat terpukul akan kepergian teman masa kecilnya. Air mata Aoko semakin membasahi Kaito.

Alam yang melihat kejadian tersebut seolah terlarut dalam kesedihan, titik-titik air mulai menghapus darah dari sang merpati yang baru saja kembali ke tempat asalnya. Semua orang- yang melihat kejadian hanya mampu menahan kesedihan dan rasa iba kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

Genggaman Aoko semakin lemah, dirinya sudah tidak kuasa menahan kesedihannya melihat teman-kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Rekaman-rekaman terus berputar di otak Aoko. Awal mereka bertemu, melihat sulap ayah Kaito, saling kejar-mengejar, tingkah laku Kaito yang selalu menyebalkan namun itulah yang menjadi alasan dia dapat jatuh cinta kepada Kaito.

Pandangan Aoko semakin buram, hatinya semakin sesak, nafasnya tercekat-cekat tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Ambruk, dirinya pingsan disamping kekasihnya yang terbaring kaku dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kaito.

Diantara genggaman tangan Aoko dan Kaito ada bunga mawar putih yang berubah menjadi merah. Mungkin ini balasan yang sangat setimpal bagi Kaito karena sudah membohongi orang yang disayanginya selama satu tahun terakhir.

Ketiga detektif yang berdiri di sisi lain juga sama terpukulnya dengan gadis yang ia tinggalkan. Tetapi Shinichi yang paling terpukul, karena Kaito lah identitas dirinya saat menjadi Conan terselamatkan dari Ran, Kaito sangat banyak memberikan petunjuk penting bagi dirinya untuk memecahkan kasus, lalu saat Kaito membantu dirinya untuk menumpas organisasi hitam, dan yang paling membuatnya terpukul adalah Kaito yang benar-benar menepati janjinya yaitu melidungi Shinichi, Heiji, dan Aoko.

Tangannya mengepal menandakan penuh emosi dan amarah. Dia merasa tak mampu menepati janji kepada Kaito karena tak mampu melindungi Kaito dan Aoko agar tidak melihat kejadian tragis malam hari ini.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

Hembusan angin kencang tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke pemakaman dekat rumahnya. Titik-titik air hujan tidak menghalangi jalannya untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang terus melangkah hingga berhenti di sebuah nisan.

_Kaito Kuroba a.k.a Kaitou KID, 21 Juni 19xx - 26 September 20xx_

Sang gadis yang memakan _dress_ hitam selutut dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di kepalanya berdo'a dengan serius. Kepala menunduk menghadap nisan di depannya.

Tak lama setelah dia berdo'a, bulir air mata yang tersamar air hujan mulai turun dari kedua matanya. Karangan bunga lili putih yang dipegangnya mulai basah dengan air matanya.

Saat air matanya mulai mengalir, saat itulah memori-memori kelam yang dia alami dua tahun lalu terputar tanpa perintah. Bagaimana dia mengalami firasat sangat buruk saat pagi harinya, saat dia terkejut akibat letusan pistol yang membuat para penonton disana berhamburan.

Dan paling membuatnya sakit hingga sekarang adalah bagaimana dia melihat dengan matanya... kekasih yang dia cintai tertembak tepat di jantung dan tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbahan darah.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya susah untuk menghapus memori kelam itu, saat sang kekasih mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya dan saat itu pula sang kekasih meninggalkan dirinya.

Ah, memori yang sangat kelam.

Ada satu kalimat yang membuat air matanya semakin deras, "_Jangan menangisi aku, ya?"_ gadis tersebut semakin hancur.

"Kaito... seandainya aku lebih cepat datang kau tidak akan mati-lebih tepatnya kita akan mati bersama." Ujar sang gadis yang mengelus nisan di hadapannya.

"Seandainya kau tidak menepati janjimu, maka kau tidak akan mati dengan cara seperti itu, Kaito..." Bibirnya mulai gemetar, perasaanya kembali goyah.

"Seandainya, Kudou-_kun_ mampu menghindar dan sean…" ucapannya terpotong oleh tepukan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tak ada gunanya anda berkata seandainya terus, _ojou-san_."

Jiwa Aoko terguncang. _Suara itu... panggilan itu... seperti dua tahun lalu, di depan kelas kita..._

Gadis tersebut langsung memeluk laki-laki di belakangnya, "_Bakaito_! Aku tau kau masih hidup! Kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkanku dengan cara yang bodoh itu. Tidak seharusnya kau menjadi Kaitou KID dan mencuri!" Tanpa dia sadari kalau laki-laki tersebut bukanlah orang yang dia panggil Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, Nakamori-_san_. Karena aku, Kuroba meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Mmm… maafkan aku Nakamori-_san_ tetapi aku bu…" Dia tidak tega melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia tidak tega melihat sang gadis yang masih menangis di hadapannya. Akhirnya laki-laki tersebut membiarkannya untuk memeluk sambil menuangkan perasaanya yang masih hancur walau sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Hampir setengah jam gadis itu menangis dan dikendalikan emosinya, setelah itu dia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki yang dia tangisi bukanlah orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh, Kudou-_kun_. Maafkan aku, suara anda mengingatkanku pada Kaito dan… jika anda mendengar perkataanku tentang dirimu aku sangat meminta maaf, sebenarnya bukan itu maksud dariku. Dan..." Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh laki-laki di depannya.

"Tidak perlu kau meminta maaf, Nakamori-_san_. Sebaliknya, seharusnya aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepada Kuroba. Namun, janji tetaplah janji. Hingga saat ini hal tersebut masih berlaku…" Bibirnya sedikit bergetar

"Maka dari itu, izinkan aku, Shincihi Kudou untuk menepati janjiku. Aku akan melindungimu dan tidak membiarkanmu menangis di hadapan Kuroba lagi." Jelasnnya disertai seringai khas miliknya.

Gadis itu menatap kosong laki-laki yang dia panggil Kudou-_kun_. Wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan seringainya sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Hal tersebut membuat dirinya semakin tergoncang.

"_Arigatou_, Kudou-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Dipeluknya laki-laki dihadapannya untuk melepas rasa rindu yang teramat dalam kepada kekasihnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan, akan aku lakukan untukmu dan dia, Nakamori-_san_. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi di hadapanku dan Kuroba. Dia tidak akan tenang jika kau terus menangisi dirinya." Ujar sang detektif dari Timur.

"Kau pasti masih mengingat perkataan terakhirnya, kan? Tolong ikuti pesan terakhir darinya, Nakamori-_san_." Lanjutnya lirih.

Aoko terperenjat, dia terkejut jika detektif didepannya masih mengingat pesan terakhir kekasihnya. Air matanya masih mengalir, setidaknya tidak sederas tadi.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih Kudou-_kun_. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku perbuat jika tidak ada anda ." Kata sang gadis lirih.

Sang detektif pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan seseorang yang harus dilindunginya sekarang.

"Nah, Nakamori-_san_. Hujan semakin deras dan pakaianmu sudah basah. Lebih baik sekarang aku antar ke rumah." Tawar sang detektif kepada sang gadis. Sang gadis mengangguk sebagai tanda menerima penawaran detektif muda.

Setelah meletakkan karangan bunga Lili, mereka berdua melangkah menjauhi pemakaman. Shinichi menengok ke belakang dengan seringai tulus miliknya.

_Maafkan aku, Kuroba. Aku pernah mengingkari janjimu untuk melindunginya. Namun sekarang aku akan terus melindunginya demi dirimu. Demi seorang rival sekaligus kerabat berbeda asal. Jika seperti ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya hingga aku dapat menyusulmu, Kaito Kuroba._

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_End._

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa! Fanfic tiga chapter sudah selesai ^^ Maaf ya buat penggemar KID-<em>sama<em> kalau endingnya terlalu sadis. Author juga sampai nangis karena imajinasi tingkat tinggi /ditendang fansnya KID/ Sebenarnya saya juga termasuk penggemar dari KID lebih tepatnya Kaito Kuroba. Setelah baca-baca di forum ini sedikit sekali yang mengambil kisah KaitoxAoko. Secara subyektif, kisah KaitoxAoko memang mirip dengan ShinRan cuma beda di manga nya saja. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic yang hitungannya masih abal-abal. RnR? _Hountou ni Arigatou_ (^v^)

·

·

·


End file.
